As an ever-increasing amount of information is being stored electronically, there is a corresponding need to improve the ways in which users can search for this information. Various search engines exist that enable users to locate content or information by specifying a search query containing one or more keywords or other such terms. In many cases, search engines will enable users to search in specific categories and apply various filters to narrow the parameters of the search. While such approaches are useful in locating information, there currently is no quick and easy way to adjust a portion of those parameters. For example, a user wanting to change a search query typically will lose many of the filters or parameters associated with the prior search query, as parameters often do not apply to different terms so providers tend to simply remove those criteria for a new search. While such an approach can prevent a user from receiving too few results, the approach also requires the user to perform several navigation steps to re-apply all the filters or other parameters to the new search query. In other cases, a user might be able to go backwards one step at a time until the user gets to a place where the user would like to adjust the search, but such an approach is time consuming, does not necessarily make the process any easier, and can lose context over what was done previously.